


A Night To Remember...

by My_Wives_Are_Catradora



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, F/F, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Wives_Are_Catradora/pseuds/My_Wives_Are_Catradora
Summary: They’ve talked about this. Kara loved Lena with all her heart and she finally gathered the courage to tell Lena how she felt. To her surprise, Lena felt the same way. Lena was a beautiful woman.They were best friends before, and she thought things would never be the same between them. After a long healing process, they built their trust for each other again and now that all secrets were revealed and promises were kept, their bond is stronger than ever. Lena never truly hated Kara, she was just hurt that her best friend was lying to her. Now, Lena can’t see Kara as a best friend anymore
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 282





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This fix has GP Kara Danvers so if your not into that, I suggest you don’t read this.
> 
> But if I you happen to be interested, enjoy!

They’ve talked about this. Kara loved Lena with all her heart and she finally gathered the courage to tell Lena how she felt. To her surprise, Lena felt the same way. Lena was a beautiful woman. 

She was a raven-haired CEO vixen who never let any men degrade and mansplain things for her. Kara never thought such a strong woman like Lena would ever like her, especially after Lena found out that Kara was Supergirl after she killed Lex. 

They were best friends before, and she thought things would never be the same between them. After a long healing process, they built their trust for each other again and now that all secrets were revealed and promises were kept, their bond is stronger than ever. Lena never truly hated Kara, she was just hurt that her best friend was lying to her. Now, Lena can’t see Kara as a best friend anymore. Apparently, being an alien was “hot”, according to the words of Lena. 

Kara didn’t see how being an alien whose powers are flying, freeze breath, super speed and strength, and laser vision was hot. Lena didn’t understand how Kara didn’t understand but it didn’t matter. Because Kara is an alien, she has a different anatomy than humans. She may look like a normal, everyday human on the surface, but she is different. She told Lena everything. 

Flashback...

“On Krypton, instead of breeding normally, they made a genetically modified species. It was called the A/B/O System. It is the equivalent to what the humans call puberty.” Kara said. “On Krypton, after a certain age, you present as either an alpha, an omega, or a beta.” Kara explains to Lena, “Alphas have the same reproductive system as a human male would. If a female presents as an alpha, they grow a penis that is able to sheathe and unsheathe. If a male presents as an alpha, nothing about their anatomy changes. During a rut is the only time an alpha is fertile.” 

Since Earth time is different from Krypton time, Kara presented late. On Earth, Lena estimated that Kara should mature between the ages of 24-28. Kara later presented as a female alpha, which is rare, at the age of 27. It came as a surprise to her. Alphas go through something called a rut every 3 months for 3-5 days. It is during this time where their pheromones are all over the place and they feel the need to mate and breed. It can be painful at times. Kara knew she had presented when her sense of smell heightened ten-fold all of a sudden. Aaaaand also when she woke up with some… morning wood we’ll say.

“Omegas’ have a similar reproductive system to the human female. If a female presents as an omega, their anatomy isn’t affected. If a male presents as an omega, their penis’ sheath permanently and their reproductive system shifts to fit that of a female from Earth. They go through something called a heat. A heat is similar to a rut except much more painful if they don’t have a mate to help satisfy their lust. Like alphas, omegas are 100% infertile outside of heats.” Kara never understood why the higher-ups of Krypton decided to create an entirely new species but she came to the conclusion that it wasn’t important. When Kryptonians mature, they develop a gland in the neck and wristsIn order to become mates, alphas have to find that one special omega, mate, and give the mating bite on each other's necks. The mating bite shows the other alphas, betas, and omegas that they are mated with. 

End Of Flashback... 

Lena being the curious scientist she is, she asked Alex, Kara’s sister, if she could head to the DEO (an organization that helps and captures aliens on Earth, since it’s becoming more common) and talk to the hologram of Alura Zor-El, the mother of Kara. The hologram of Alura Zor-El holds all the information about Krypton. Alex, also being the nerd she is, took Lena and they both asked questions and learned all about it. The A/B/O system that is.

Kara and Lena started dating shortly after they confessed their love for each other. It has been a great two months, incredible even, but they have yet to do anything. They would have heated make-out sessions and a bit of groping here and there, but nothing else has gone down. Lena doesn’t want to pressure Kara into anything that she does not want to do but boy, do she want her. Lena wants to confront Kara about her dilemma. Kara planned a date for them after Lena is done with her meeting at Mercy Hospital with their representatives after donating money to the Cancer Research Facility there. Lena decides, after they get back to her penthouse, that is when she will tell her. 

Kara and Lena made it to their now shared penthouse after their amazing date. Kara took her to the most expensive restaurant in National City, Oriole. It was like a dream come true, (quite literally for both of them) and now, it was time to talk to Kara. 

“Kara, I wanna talk to you about something.” Lena says to Kara. Immediately, Kara is worried as she knows usually nothing good comes after those words. Lena would consider what she has to say rather pleasant. Kara’s eyes widen at the words and she whips her head around but her expression quickly softens as she takes in the expression on Lena’s face. It’s hard to read but she can see hesitation in her eyes. ‘It can’t be that bad.’ Kara thinks to herself.

Kara smiles softly and leads them to the couch. They sit down and look at each other intently as if waiting for the other to talk. Lena decides to quit stalling and just get it over with. 

“Kara, I want to have sex with you.” she blurts out. This outburst caught Kara a bit off guard and she had to take a moment to register what Lena had just yelled out in her head. After realizing what Lena just said, Kara’s eyes widen so much they look like they might bulge out of her head at the request. She sputters, looking at Lena, not able to bring any words to her tongue. 

Seeing Kara’s reaction, Lena instantly backtracks. 

“I’m sorry Kara, I should’ve been more considerate-”

“NO!”

Lena stopped abruptly at the sound of Kara’s voice booming throughout the room. Kara surprised herself at the bass she heard in her voice. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell that loud.” Kara said scratching the back of her neck. “Listen Lena, I love you and I want to have sex with you too. I really, really do, but… I-I’m scared.” 

Lena didn’t understand and it seemed that Kara could see her confusion so she continued. “I’m scared that if it feels too good… I-I could lose control of my powers and hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you Lena.” Kara had an expression on her face that said it had happened before, maybe in a different context. Lena smiled softly and cupped Kara’s baby-like face. “Kara, I trust you with all of me. Inside and out. No matter how good it may feel or whatever the circumstance, I know you will always keep me safe and not harm me in any way.” Kara’s tense body softened at the reassurance and melted into the touch. Lena’s heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest with affection for the Kryptonian.

Kara went in for a kiss and who was Lena to deny her. Lena tried to pour every ounce of her love for Kara into that kiss to give her reassurance that she didn’t have to worry about losing control. Kara sighed contentedly into the kiss as if this was what she has been missing her entire life. They’d been kissing for about 5 minutes before things started to get heated. They shifted on the couch so that Lena was now straddling Kara’s lap. Lena dragged her blunt nails down Kara’s back hard, knowing that the girl won’t be affected but to the point where she could still feel it. Kara moaned lightly into the kiss as their tongues danced around each other, fighting for dominance. Lena won and Kara wasn’t going to complain. 

Kara started to rub her hands up slowly, from Lena’s thighs all the way to her boobs. Although she would never admit it, Kara is a boobs woman. She fondled with them, feeling Lena’s nipples harden under her shirt. Her breath hitches as she realizes that Lena doesn’t have a bra on. Lena catches on and smirks into the kiss. Kara twisted and pinched them through the shirt, Lena wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck, trying desperately to be impossibly closer. Lena can feel Kara getting hard under her. When Lena grinds down into her penis, Kara bucks her hips trying to find more friction, moaning more passionately into the kiss. 

Before maturing, Kara never enjoyed sex. She had only done it once with Mon-El and she didn’t want to break his heart so she tried to fake it until she made it but sadly, she never did. Therefore, enjoying the feeling of Lena’s hot body pressed against her own was foreign to her. It was a feeling that made her feel like she was floating… it was almost too real. Kara peeked an eye open to make sure she wasn’t actually floating. When she saw that she was still in contact with the couch, she sighed in relief as Lena broke the kiss for air. When Kara looked into Lena’s eyes, they were half-lidded and filled with desire and lust at the forefront but she could sense the love behind them. 

Panting, Lena looked deeply into Kara’s eyes and said, “Bedroom. Now.” Kara wasted no time complying with her girlfriend's request, lifting her effortlessly and using a bit of super speed to get to the room faster. After Kara makes it into the room, closing the door behind her, Lena let go of Kara and turned, swaying her hips seductively as she made her way to the king-sized bed. When Lena turns around, she finds that her trick worked like a charm, seeing Kara practically drool at the sight of a disheveled Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp. Lena spread out on the bed, getting comfortable and after doing so, beckoned towards Kara saying, “C’mon Alpha. Let’s see what you’re packing.”

Kara feels a low rumble bubbling in her throat, threatening to spill out of her at Lena’s words. She feels her cock rubbing against the fabric of her boxers. She needs to get out of them. And quick. She walks over to Lena and climbs on top of her, immediately capturing her lips in a kiss. Not rough or rushed, but slow, gentle, and passionate. Lena takes a move that Kara showed her during sparring and caught Kara by surprise by flipping them over, Lena now on top of Kara, her raven hair falling like a dark curtain shutting out all light around Kara’s face. 

Lena sat up to straddle Kara’s hips putting her hands under the hem of her shirt looking at her questionly. Kara, knowing what the silent request was, nodded slightly, breath catching when she felt Lena’s slender, pale fingers glide against her taut abs, pulling her shirt over her head. When Lena looks down her body after tossing the shirt aside, she sees two perky breasts atop the slender but muscular body. She looks further down and sees abs that look as if they were chiseled from the finest stone to exist. She runs her hands up and down the abs, feeling them clench at the touch. Kara shivers at the touch. Lena’s fingers feel like a feather running across her stomach.

She hurriedly pulls off her own shirt and brings one of Kara’s nipples into her mouth, experimenting. She gets an immediate reaction out of Kara, moaning at the sounds that echoed around the room. Hearing those sounds were like angelic music to her ears. She nibbles at one of the nipples while she twists the other between her fingers. Kara lets out a shriek, not one as if she were in danger, but one as if she were riding on a roller coaster and she was having the time of her life. Lena quickly determined that THAT was her new favorite sound. She tried to pull more sounds out of Kara, feeling like she was orchestrating a choir with the astonishing noises that were spilling out of Kara’s mouth. 

After giving equal attention to each breast, she kisses down Kara’s body, reaching her destination. She pulled at the top of Kara’s pants and Kara looked at Lena with half-lidded eyes, same as Lena did to Kara not too long ago, but instead of straight lust, there was more hesitation in Kara’ eyes than she had seen that day. Lena shot up, letting go of Kara’s belt and just as she was going to climb off of Kara, she stopped her. Kara sat up against the headboard and began talking. “No, Lena, it’s not that I don’t want to do this. Or I’m not comfortable with doing this. In fact, I’m more than comfortable. I’m chill, chillax. Totally cool-” 

“Kara. You’re rambling again.”

“Right, sorry. I just… wh-what if it’s oversensitive?” 

“Don’t worry darling, I’ve got you. We can start off slow. No need to rush things.” Lena said barely above a whisper. Kara clenched and unclenched her fists multiple times before finally saying, “Ok.” 

Lena started smiling which turned into the devilish smirk that Kara loved oh so much. She visibly gulped at the face Lena was making. Lena unbuckled her and Kara’s belt while admiring the v-line leading down into her pelvic area. Lena took off her remaining clothes while Kara was quickly done due to the use of her speed and sitting back against the headboard. After they both were naked, they took the time to examine each other's body. ‘Lena’s body is absolutely amazing. Soft pale skin glowing softly at the light from the lampshade in the room. Green eyes filled with fierceness and passion while beautiful raven hair painted her shoulders. Her shaved lips are barely able to hide the hard nub between Lena’s legs. Her breasts are about a D-size, not too big, but definitely not small either.’ Kara was in awe at what was in front of her. 

Lena took in Kara’s body thinking, ‘Kara is an absolute goddess. Her body looks like it was crafted from the hands of God (or to Kara, Rao) to show the world what the perfect body looked like. Dirty blonde hair cascading over her broad shoulders. She is a sight for sore eyes. Her 9 ½ inch long penis with what looked like a 2 inch girth. It’s rock hard with precum pooling at the tip. It is fucking fantastic.’ Lena saw the primal look in Kara’s eyes and immediately lifted her finger and waved it side to side saying, “Ah ah ah. We’re testing your stamina first. I assume you’ve never masturbated.” Lena says with her arms crossed. Kara looked down, nervously laughing, knowing Lena was right.

Lena got between Kara’s legs and picked up the shaft. Kara immediately moaned at the contact, her hips jerking. Lena’s fingers had such a light and gentle touch. Lena gathered the precum pooling at the tip of Kara’s cock and used it as a lubricant. She started slowly jerking Kara and she was absolutely loving it. Kara felt euphoric, feeling Lena’s cool, slender hands slowly go up and down her shaft. Her hand started to pick up in speed and Kara was lost in the feeling, unable to make coherent thoughts anymore. 

It has been about 5 minutes and it seems like Kara is doing good so far. Her moans are becoming more and more higher in pitch and volume as Lena continues her handjob. Kara has her eyes closed, head back against the headboard, fisting the bedsheets when all of a sudden, she feels nothing anymore. She looks at Lena confused. “What’s wr-” Kara’s words turn into a loud moan as she feels Lena’s mouth wrap around her cockhead. Lena sinks down, her mouth feeling like velvet around Kara’s shaft. Kara decides that she will only use profanity during her and Lena’s times of intimacy because it is too hard not too. She brings her hand around Lena’s head and pushes down making Lena gag on her cock. Kara immediately snatches her hand away from Lena’s head, “sorry” on the tip of her tongue when Lena looks at Kara while her mouth is still giving attention to the very hard shaft and grabs her hand, Placing it back on top of her head. Understanding that what she did wasn’t a mistake, Kara accepted the invitation to indulge in all of her fantasy and went back to moaning Lena’s name. “Ahhh Fuck-” Kara moans. Lena moans around Kara’s dick at the praise, sending vibrations throughout the shaft. 

Lena’s pussy throbs with want, no, need, but she is willing to hold off until Kara has come at least once. Speaking of which, Lena can tell that Kara is on the precipice of cumming because her moans are loud and impossibly high in pitch. 

“Oh Rao… oh Lena, I’m gonna cum~” Kara moans loudly. 

Lena doesn’t lift her head at the warning and Kara tries to hold back but she loses the fight. 

Kara freezes up before shouting, “LENA!” 

After a split second, Lena feels hot jets of white sperm paint the roof of her mouth and her tongue. She lifts her head so her mouth is only covering the cockhead, her hand on the shaft. She sucks the tip as if it’s the only water source around for miles and she intends to swallow all of it. Kara’s legs shake violently as her hips do shallow, short jerks into Lena’s mouth as she cums. After she is done spilling her load, Kara slides down the bedsheets, resting her head on the pillows, panting hard. She basks in her afterglow while Lena wipes the residual cum at the corner of her lip off and licks her thumb. She lays next to Kara letting her enjoy the feeling of a proper orgasm, something Mon-El couldn’t do for her. She felt full of pride for doing something Mon-El couldn’t, please Kara. She never knew what she saw in him anyway.

After about 8 minutes, Kara turned to Lena. “Your turn.”, she says as she climbs on top of Lena, seizing her lips into a kiss. Lena pulls away reluctantly and says to Kara, “You don’t have to do anything. Today was all about you.” 

“But I want to…” Kara said trailing off, looking a little bit like a kicked puppy. Lena couldn’t resist those eyes and who was she to contest her darling, goddess of a girlfriend. She nodded looking at Kara. Kara dipped down and started laying gentle kisses and nibbles at Lena’s jaw leading down to her perfectly round breasts, leaving marks along the way. She captures Lena’s breasts in her mouth, trying to copy what Lena was doing to her since she had no idea what the hell she was doing. Obviously she was doing good based on the sounds she heard emanating from Lena. After giving each breast attention, Kara begins to trail kisses down Lena’s flat stomach until she comes in contact with her vagina. It’s wet with all of her juices that had been building since the date first commenced. 

“Lena, you're soaked.” Kara says, barely above a whisper. Lena almost didn’t hear, kinda wishes she didn’t hear her as her words sent another gush of wetness between her legs, rolling down her thighs. Lena looks at Kara expectantly and Kara catches the memo. First, she starts by licking the slit all the way to Lena’s clit. Lena gasps at the sensation. She moans softly, arching her back. Kara decides to turn her attention to Lena’s nub licking at it. Lena lifts her hips slightly off the bed, shaking a bit. “Holy shit Kara~ your tongue feels so good.” Lena states breathlessly. 

Kara decides to experiment and as she continues to lick the small, hard ball of nerves, she presses a finger against Lena’s entrance, getting an immediate response to her actions. “Ahhhhh fuuuu~” Kara feels like giving pleasure to Lena is almost better than having pleasure given to her. Almost. “I can take two fingers.” Lena says panting. Kara hesitantly slipped two fingers past Lena’s entrance, losing all other senses besides touch, hearing, and taste as she began to lap at the juices spilling out of Lena while using a bit of superspeed on her tongue, thrusting into Lena, not even allowing her to accommodate to the stretch of her fingers. She comes, the first of many times in the future, and she comes hard. 

Lena shrieks as the Kryptonians talented mouth guides her through her orgasm, whole body shaking uncontrollably. After letting her bask in the afterglow like she did to her,  
Lena looked down and saw Kara rock hard, again. Not that she has any problem with that. Not. At. All. 

“Climb on top of me and claim me as yours.” Lena in a tantalizing tone.

Kara growled at the command and climbed on top of Lena, pressing her cock against Lena’s entrance. She slowly pushes in, having some self-restraint left in her. Her cock is huge and the stretch is utterly divine, a mix of pain and pleasure. Kara makes a guttural moan as she slowly slides into Lena inch by inch, enjoying the velvety warmness of Lena’s vagina. ‘Oh Rao, this is 5 times better than her mouth.’ Kara thinks to herself. 

After bottoming out and Lena adjusts, Kara begins thrusting. It feels so good that the feeling is indescribable. If you ask either of them what’s 1+1 in the state they are in now, nothing but a moan would come out as if they were turned into brainless zombies. When Lena’s vagina clenched around Kara, she lost all self-restraint. She began plunging into Lena, deep and fast thrusts all the way to the hilt. She stopped for a split second to change the angle of her hips and oh~ 

Kara was now pounding into Lena’s g-spot. Lena came hard in a matter of seconds just from the slight change in position. “KARA!!” She yelled but she didn’t slow down. She kept going and Lena could already feel her second orgasm building up rapidly. Kara was moaning and groaning so loud that all of National City probably heard her. Her hips slamming into Lena’s cunt. As Lena feels her orgasm quickly approaching she can tell Kara is close too. Her thrusts are still going strong but they’ve become jagged. 

“Come inside. I wanna feel you paint my walls.” And that was all Kara needed to hear. Kara and Lena came in unison shouting each other’s names, Lena shaking so hard, you would think she was vibrating and Kara coming so hard, she might not have cum for the next week or so, if they were to continue this activity. She surely hoped so. As soon as her hips slowed to a stop, Kara shifted so that she was hugging Lena from behind while still inside her, her arm hanging over Lena’s stomach. She grabs the cover and pulls it over them. 

Kara assumes that Lena is asleep already so she inhales deeply and says, “That was amazing. I love you so much Lena.”

Lena smiles softly and replies, “I love you too, Kara. This was the best date ever.” 

And with that, the two love birds drift off to sleep. What a…. peaceful night


	2. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry I haven’t posted chapter 2 for so long. I was having a hard time finding any motivation to do anything. I have been dealing with some problems of my own lately as well. 
> 
> Well, here’s chapter 2.

Lena wakes up to the morning sun rays beaming on her face through her cream-colored curtains. She looks up at the ceiling blankly whilst yawning. She attempts to get up to stretch but feels a weight on top of her, ceasing her ability to get up. She looks down and sees her blonde-haired alpha sleeping soundly. Kara’s head was laying between Lena’s breast while the rest of her body rested between Lena’s legs. Lena then noticed that she, as well as Kara, was naked which triggered the memories of the night before. 

She smiled at the recollection of memories flowing through her brain. The skin on skin contact she has been longing for the entire time she has known the wonderful Kara Danvers has finally become a reality and she couldn’t be happier. She spins her head to look at the clock sitting on her nightstand and it reads 10:00 A.M. She decides to let Kara continue sleeping and she lets the soft snoring lull her back to sleep. 

~

Lena wakes up to a calmer sun and the incessant weight of her girlfriend on top of her. It’s a comfortable weight though, like it’s supposed to be there. Like it should have been there all along. Suddenly, she feels Kara shifting on top of her as she slowly begins to wake up. Unexpectedly, she hears a noise coming from Kara’s throat. It’s an oddly familiar noise, but unnatural for it to be coming from Kara. Then again, Kara is an alien which is rather hard to forget. No… it’s more natural for… a cat. She… She’s purring, ‘and it is the most] adorable thing on the planet!’ Lena thought.

Lena has to try earnestly not to squeal like a high school girl when she hears the sound coming from Kara. As she continues to purr, her hold on Lena’s back tightens. Suddenly, the purring comes to an abrupt stop and Kara freezes. 

‘Oh no. Hopefully Lena is still asleep. If she heard me, I think I might die.’ Kara thought. She was already embarrassed when this fact was revealed to her sister, Alex. That’s a story for another day. 

Kara slowly looks up at Lena to see she has a devilish smirk on her face. “Hey Kara.” Lena said in a smug tone. Kara rolled her eyes and groaned, dropping her head back between Lena’s breast, trying desperately to hide the blush spreading on her cheeks. She also did it for… personal reasons. 

Lena laughed whole-heartedly at the reaction she gained from her mate. Kara’s blush deepened hearing Lena’s laughter. It’s been a long time since she was able to hear Lena laugh like there wasn’t a care in the world. It was just them, Lena and Kara, in that moment. 

“This is so embarrassing.” Kara grumbles. 

This only makes Lena laugh harder. “Ugh, you're impossible.” Kara groans.

Lena’s laughing so hard, her stomach starts hurt. “Oh my god Kara… you… oh gosh… give me… a second.” Lena says as she tries to catch her breath. 

When she is finally able to regain her composure, Lena inhaled deeply and exhaled softly. She craned her neck to pepper kisses all over Kara’s face and just when her blush finally decided to recede. “You shouldn’t be embarrassed darling. It’s adorable.” Lena says with both her palms encasing Kara’s cheeks on both sides of her face. 

Kara mumbled something but it was too low for Lena to hear. “What was that?” Lena asked. “Nothing.” Kara said in a sheepish tone. Kara really is embarrassed. Lena was gonna push the matter but then decided against it. 

They lay there for another 10 minutes, just enjoying each other’s quiet company. Lena then looks at the clock on her nightstand which now reads 12:37 P.M. It’s a Sunday and Lena doesn’t have to go into work for any meetings or other reasons, therefore, she is perfectly content with lying in bed with Kara the entire day.

Grrrrr 

It seems that Kara’s stomach decides otherwise with the loud rumbling sound it produced. Kara and Lena looked at each other wide-eyed before bursting into a fit of laughter. 

After their laughter subsides, Lena begins talking. “Seems like someone’s hungry.” she says. “I’m starving... in more ways than one.” Kara says in her best sexy tone. Lena does a low chuckle and says “Well, let’s eat some real food first and then we’ll see… now get off of me silly.” Kara rolls off of Lena onto her back. Lena sits up and swings her legs around the side of their bed. ‘Our bed. Our bed. Has a nice ring to it.’ Kara thought. She smiles at the thought of something being shared between her and the person she loves most in the world. Kara is now face-to-back with Lena and gets a full display of the taut muscles forming on Lena’s pale and slim figure. She gets so distracted by Lena’s tantalizing curves that she doesn’t even notice the ravenette slip into the bathroom. The sound of the bathroom door being shut breaks Kara out of the trance she hadn’t even realized took hold of her. 

Kara swings her legs over the opposite side of the bed that Lena got off on and gets up with a big stretch, bones snapping beneath her skin. She goes over to the walk-in closet Lena has in her room and grabs some gray jogging pants and a loose red t-shirt out of a bag that she keeps at Lena’s house for sleepovers. She lays the outfit on the bed, grabs a dry towel and face cloth, wraps the towel around her waist and sits on the bed flipping through random T.V. shows on Netflix while waiting for Lena to get out the shower. 

Five minutes later, Kara hears the door open and she twirls her head around to look at Lena. She forgets how to breathe for a moment as she takes in the sight in front of her. 

Lena has a long sleeved navy blue sweater that is so long that it stretches over her hands, with white basketball shorts that she most likely got from Kara’s bag in the closet. Her long black hair is down and crinkly from the dampness of the shower. She looks so… casual, which is not something you see everyday. Actually, Kara can’t think of a time where Lena didn’t look formal. She usually wears a suit, making a powerful statement with the choice of clothing, or a dress, which she still looked equally as powerful and gorgeous, but a dress added femininity into the mix. She looks so casual, so domestic. Kara looks at Lena dressed the way she is and feels… at home. Feels safe within the confines of the penthouse walls. Feels safe under the loving gaze that Lena constantly has in her eyes when she looks at Kara. 

“a... ara… Kara? Are you okay?” She’s taken out of her daze by Lena shaking her shoulder.

“Uh, y-yeah, I’m… I’m okay. You’re just so beautiful.” Kara says in a breathless manner.  
Lena’s eyes continuously flick between Kara’s face and her exposed chest. Kara detects this and flings her arms to cover her breasts. 

“S-Sorry. I’m just so used to being a-alone in my, um, apartment.” Kara says with a nervous laugh. Lena chuckles and takes Kara’s hands slowly from around her chest. “It’s fine darling, really. It’s nothing I haven’t seen. You're beautiful and you shouldn’t have to hide yourself around me.” Kara made a dopey grin which made Lena’s heart melt.

“Now, get in the shower and I’ll make some eggs, bacon, and pancakes.” Kara’s stomach growled in approval. Kara giggled and said “Sounds great.” She got up and pecked Lena on the lips before striding over to the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. 

Lena sighed happily as she walked to the kitchen. How’d she get so lucky? She often asks herself this question but can never answer it. She went to the refrigerator and grabbed all the ingredients she needed. Kara has to consume about 10,000 calories a day, so she has to eat a lot of food. 20 minutes later, she hears Kara come out the bathroom. She can see Kara walking into the kitchen with her peripheral vision. 

The loose shirt Kara has on hangs nicely over her muscular but feminine figure. She walks up behind Lena and wraps her arms around her waist and lays her chin on her shoulder, hugging her from behind with Lena’s back flush against the front of Kara’s body. Kara begins slowly rocking her and Lena’s body. Lena relaxes into the touch, feeling Kara’s love emanating off of her. She closes her eyes, completely forgetting about the pancakes on the stove. 

“Lenaaa…” Kara says softly.  
“Mhmm” Lena responds, her eyes remaining closed.  
“Are you gonna flip that pancake?” Kara says with a grin.  
“Oh. Yea, sorry. I forgot.” Lena says, opening her eyes and flipping the pancake that has slightly burned on the other side. She winces at the site of the pancake and Kara giggles. 

The eggs and bacon are already done. Lena is flipping the last pancake when she feels Kara begin to lay butterfly kisses on her neck and her hands moving to grip at her waist, rubbing up and down the sides of Lena’s torso. Her hands slip under the sweater and begin to explore her soft skin. Kara’s pecks steadily turn into open-mouth kisses. The blonde uses one of her hands to push one side of the neckline on Lena’s sweater over her shoulder and she trails her kisses from Lena’s neck to her shoulder. 

Lena exhales deeply, the noise coming out of her mouth almost sounding like a moan. Kara opens her eyes to look at Lena’s face but her vision was directed to the immense cloud of smoke. 

“LENA, THE PANCAKE!!!” Lena’s eyes shoot open and she sees the large cloud of smoke. “OH MY GOD!” Lena screams and grabs the pan and runs it under some water in the sink. Suddenly, the fire grows ablaze and when Lena turns the stove off, the fire grows. Kara begins to run to the extra room Lena has and grabs a fire extinguisher. She runs back into the kitchen while Lena runs into the living room to watch from a safe distance. The Kryptonian shoots the fire extinguisher at the flames and they gradually come to a stop.

Kara was breathing hard and Lena walked quickly over from the living room to Kara to make sure she was okay. 

“Oh my gosh Kara, are you okay? You're not hurt are you? I’m so sorry.” Lena ran her hands over Kara’s body, examining it to make sure there were no injuries. Kara looks at Lena and she sees that she has a guilty expression written all over her face. Kara wrapped her hands back around Lena’s waist and hugged her tightly. 

“I’m fine Lena, and it’s ok. It wasn’t your fault. I shouldn’t have been messing with you while you were cooking.” Kara pulled back and palmed Lena’s cheeks while looking her in the eyes. “How about this? Let’s eat before the food gets cold and then we’ll clean up and hang out for the day. Just in the house. You and me. How’s that sound?” Lena smiled tenderly at Kara’s words. She always knew just what to say when Lena was feeling down. Kara was grinning lopsidedly at Lena and kissed her on the forehead and then on the lips for a good five seconds. They released each other's lips and sat down at the kitchen island to begin eating. 

Kara finished her 4 plates of food with three pancakes, three eggs and three pieces of bacon before Lena finished her plate of two pancakes, two eggs and two pieces of bacon. Towards the end of her meal Lena began to pick at her food with her fork. Kara looked up from the sink after washing her dishes, dried her hands and walked over to Lena pulling up a chair behind her. She sat down facing Lena and turned her body so that Lena could be facing her. 

“What’s the matter? Are you still thinking about the fire?” Kara asked cautiously not being able to predict the reaction that may come from her girlfriend. Lena looks up at Kara and grins a little. She puts her fork down and folds her arms on the table as she begins talking. “No, it’s not the fire that I’m thinking about. I was just thinking about how lucky I am. I’ve been wanting this…” Lena says while wafting her finger between her and Kara. “...for as long as I’ve known you. That time that we spent going head to head with each other was a really bad time for me - for us. I felt broken without you. I never wanna go through that again.” Lena said getting choked up at the end. 

Kara’s expression shifts from happy to concerned and her eyes filled with love. She pulled Lena into a hug from her side because of the way they were sitting. Lena wrapped her arms around the arm that was in front of her. She leans her head against Kara’s shoulder and she moves her face to hide it in her armpit. Kara kisses Lena’s head and lets her chin rest there. 

“Shhh. We’re together now, that’s all that matters. We don’t need to dwell on past regrets. Without the mistakes that were made along the way, we wouldn’t be where we are today. Maybe some things could have been avoided, but to have what we are now, I would do it all over again in a heartbeat.” 

Lena pulls back to look Kara in her eyes, searching for any hesitation, for any regret, anything that said she was lying or that she was taking pity on her. As expected, she didn’t find one sliver of regret, of hesitation, of pity. No, what she found when she looked Kara in her eyes, was pure love. 

Lena began to tear up and Kara’s eyes widened. 

“I-I’m sorry Lena, did I say something wr-” Kara was cut off by Lena bringing their lips together for a searing kiss. One filled with every fiber of her being. Everything she ever was, is and will be. 

She pulled back and when she opened her eyes she saw Kara still had her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted, as if she was dreaming. Lena giggled and that seemed to bring Kara back to reality. She opened her eyes and quickly shut her mouth. She had a blush that quickly began to spread from her cheeks to her neck. 

“Wow. Just… wow.”  
“Don’t ruin it.”  
“S-Sorry. Uh, well since we’re done eating, you wanna start cleaning this mess up?”  
“Yea, let’s do it.”

Lena and Kara cleaned the residue from the fire extinguisher everywhere they could find it. By the time they were done, it was 4:30 P.M. They decided to watch TV and cuddle for the remainder of the day. For dinner, they had a big order of potstickers and by the time they were finished eating, both of them were full. 

When they were getting ready for bed, Lena was looking outside the window in their room before closing the curtains. Kara turned to her side, picked up the cover and patted the now free spot. “Come on.” she said. 

Lena walked over and laid in the spot designated for her. She shimmied into the covers and pressed her back to Kara’s front so that they were in the spooning position. Kara draped her arm over Lena’s body and kissed her neck a few times before resting her head against one of the many pillows on the bed. Feeling her eyelids get heavier by the second, she asked Lena a question before finally falling prey to the sleep threatening to take her. 

“Why’d you close the curtains? They're usually left open.”

“It was shining too brightly this morning. It made my eyes hurt.” 

“Oh… ok. I love you.” Kara said barely above a whisper before falling asleep.

Lena made a low chuckle and said, “I love you too.” before drifting off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed! Constructive criticism is welcome. I wanna become better in anyway that I can. Thank you and pls leave request on how to do the next chapter if you guys want one. Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut so I tried my best. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
